


Fragile (EN)

by lo_ki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Fluff, M/M, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lo_ki/pseuds/lo_ki
Summary: [Suptober Day 29] - [Dean's POV]
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 23
Collections: Suptober 2020 (EN)





	Fragile (EN)

“You’re okay?” I asked.

“Y-Yes…” Castiel said with a shaky voice.

I shushed my angel, kissing the back of his neck. The grooming session was always something special for the both of us. Cas was so sensitive and very shy. It was the third time I groomed him. Now he didn’t have to tell me what to do because I knew exactly what I was doing. I stroked the beautiful and gigantic black wings, finding some twisted feathers and putting them back in the right place. Cas was sat cross-legged on the bed, hugging a pillow and hiding his face in it. He was so freaking adorable like this. I smiled and I focused on the feathers.

“Your wings are so beautiful Cas… So majestic… This beautiful black color with… blue reflects on them… Perfect…” I said softly.

“D-Dean… S-stop saying that…” Cas said, his face hidden in the pillow.

“I won’t stop. You deserve to hear the truth, Baby.”

Cas was still not as comfortable as I wanted him to be, but he made so much efforts and I was proud of him for that. I just loved how he was so vulnerable and trustful at the same time. When I was done with the twisted feathers, my hands slid toward the base of the wings. There was a little nub there that I had to rub in order to have angelic oil. Angels were like birds when it came to grooming. They needed to spread oil on their wings in order not to damage them. So, I began to rub the nub with my thumb and Cas made a little adorable noise, arching his back a bit. I smiled and continued rubbing until the oil came out.

“D-Dean…” Cas said with a little voice.

“You like it, don’t you?” I said while chuckling.

“Y-Yes…”

I hummed. The grooming session could be different. First, it could be very sweet and slow, and second, it could be very sexy and hot. It was depending on our moods and it depended on the way I touched the wings. Today, I was feeling like doing both and I knew Cas was confused and yet enjoying this moment. I rubbed the nub a bit harder in order to have more oil on my hands. Gosh, it smelled so good… It smelled like Cas and home. And Cas was clearly moaning now. A satisfied smile was on my face now but I suddenly stopped rubbing. Cas turned his head while releasing a frustrated groan.

“You impatient Angel…” I said while huffing a bit. “Let me take care of your wings before taking of you, mh?”

Castiel bent a bit and kissed my lips softly before looking back in front of him. I smiled again and began to put the oil on the wings, stroking from top to bottom with careful movements. My angel hummed when he felt the oil protecting his feathers and raised his arm in order to reach the nub on his back. He coated his hand with oil and stroked the inside of his wings while I was taking care of the outside. This moment was domestic, perfect and I loved how precious Cas was during this period. As I stroked the wing frame and the tip of the right wing, I was thinking to myself that these wings were so strong and yet so fragile, and so was Cas. He was so vulnerable. I understood why he flew away to hide somewhere when it was grooming time. I knew he was strong, but right now? I wanted to protect my angel at all costs. I wanted him for myself. I just… loved him…

The wings were now quivering when Cas and I were done grooming. Cas turned toward me and spread and stretched his wings. Like this, they were so gigantic. I was in awe in front of this beautiful sight my angel was offering me. The wings flapped once or twice in a happy way before they folded right behind Cas’ back. He looked at me, blushing a bit, and took my hand.

“Thank you, Dean…”

“You’re welcome, Baby. But I’m not finished with you.”

Cas blushed beet-red and looked at me with wide eyes. I smirked and approached Cas dangerously until my mouth was brushing the beautiful lips of the angel.

“Now, I want to hear you moan all night long… Do you think you can do that?”

Cas nodded shyly and gripped my shoulders. I smiled even more and kissed those sinful lips.

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry... it's a bit short because I don't really have inspiration lately... Hope you liked it anyway...


End file.
